


Halloween in Haddonfield ~ Micheal Myers

by teenagelobotomyy



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asphyxiation, Attempted Murder, Autumn, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Eye Contact, F/M, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Height Differences, Horror, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stabbing, Top Michael, thereaderisshorttt, waytoomucheyecontact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagelobotomyy/pseuds/teenagelobotomyy
Summary: It's 1979. One year after Michael Myers terrorized Haddonfield, Illinois. After Laurie Strode, he becomes obsessed with them. Instead of killing them, he kidnaps them.EDIT: Ohmygod thank you soo much for 1k reads! This is insane, I really appreciate the support! :^) <3STILL EDITING





	1. Not Another Laurie Strode

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments/criticism, so don't be shy!

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**October 31, 1979**

**Halloween Night**

**11:42 PM**

You’ve locked yourself into a car that belongs to the host of the now dispersed Halloween party. You don’t even have keys to start it. You’re shaking, tears running down your face, bruises forming on your knees, your costume ripped and dirty. You sit for a moment in shock, seeing the Shape of Haddonfield, Michael Myers, in the upstairs window. The dark holes for eyes in his bleached white mask looking into your soul. You stare back, but only for a second to glance over to the raised pegs that locked the car. You begin to sob your prayers in hope he’d spare you, or kill you quickly. With only a second of broken eye contact, he was gone from the window. Your heart begins to pound against your ribcage. Looking around in hopes of figuring out where he went, only to see him appear in the rearview mirror. Anxiety gets your adrenaline rushing, ears ringing, and the sour acidic taste of stomach acid building up in the back of your throat. You bend to the passenger's seat to vomit on the floor. You choke out sobs from your sore throat.

Once you finish emptying your once full stomach, you lean against the driver's side door. Bad choice. The glass shadders behind you and a hand grabs your neck, while the other grabs the small peg lock. You’re pulled out of the dull coloured car onto the cool pavement. The air gives you goosebumps. Michael's hand on your neck was the only source of warmth. You kick and scream, but it’s no use. No one comes out, no one is here to help you. This is your end. You continue to scream for mercy, hoping the killer would spare you. Tears stain your face, your eyes burn red from the hotness of your tears. Michael’s hand raised and you realize, the blade’s not facing you. It’s the handle. You let out a final scream as the blunt end hits the top of your head. _Everything goes dark, you hit the pavement._

**Myers House**

**November 1, 1979**

**10:09 AM**

Michael was staring at [Y/N] as they slept soundly. He watches as they roll on their side in his childhood, twin-size bed. He enjoyed watching them scream. He enjoys watching them sleep. In fact, he might have gotten off on it. He stood there, waiting. Each breath he took bounced of his white mask and most of it went back into his face, some out of the small holes that were in the nostrils of the mask. He continues to stare his blue eyes onto [Y/N], it seems as if he was so focused on something else, but it was them. He enjoys watching them in their vulnerable state. [Y/N]’s eyes flutter open, the sun pouring into their [E/C] orbs. As they squint into focus, they saw the white mask. Reality sets in and they shriek. “PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” they said, then to cower into the corner of the bed. Michael only tilts his head, admiring their panicked state.

“Look, my name’s, [Y/N].”.

He knows.

“I’ll do anything you want.”.

He can easily make you do anything.

“I won’t tell.”.

They’re not leaving anytime soon.

“Please, I haven’t even seen your face.”.

Michael wasn’t going to show them anyways.

“Just, just- let me go.” Michael huffs. Did they really think they could get away that easy? Michael could’ve laughed. Michael approaches [Y/N], his heavy footsteps seemed to make the entire house shake. [Y/N]’s eyes wells up in tears, their eyes slowly becoming puffy and red. They sniffed and pulled their knees to their chest, hoping it would be a form of protection. Michael continues to look at them as he stood at the edge of the bed. He began to shake his head, implying a _“No.”_.

You see, the thing about Michael, he gets obsessed. First Laurie Strode, his young, teenage babysitter of a sister, Lucky for her, Dr.Loomis shot Michael. In Michael fashion, he disappeared. Once he was obsessed, he would never be done. Now, Michael was obsessed with [Y/N]. Thing is, he didn’t kill them when he had the chance. Dr. Loomis would be going crazy to see a sudden shift in Michael’s behavior.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” [Y/N] said, their voice beginning grow stern, “I’m not staying here with- with you.”. Michael begins to grow a little frustrated, he then nods his head. “Yes you are.” he seemed to say. “Can I please at least shower and use the bathroom?” they ask, crossing their arms. Michael nods. [Y/N] gets up and keeps their distance from Michael. He leads them out the door and into the hall. Michael then pulled the smaller form into the bathroom and crossed his arms looking at them. “Get out, creep.” [Y/N] said, giving Michael a dirty look. Michael stepped out and closed the door, but didn’t allow it to click into place. [Y/N] undresses and starts the water. Once the water was warm enough, they jumped in and washes up. Once [Y/N] got out, they saw the door quickly close. Michael had been watching [Y/N]. They grabbed their old costume and stomped toward the bathroom door. They stand there and yell “I know you were watching me, you creep! You- you- MURDERER!”. Michael grabs the smaller person, using his own height as an advantage. Michael practically throws [Y/N] into the small room. They land on their backside, and cry out “FUCK YOU MYERS! FUCK YOU!”.

_And there they were, alone._

_After a minute, all [Y/N] could hear was their own sobbing._


	2. Eye Contact is Sexy, but Michael Keeps Taking it Too Far... Now it's Creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, OH MY GOD!  
> The amount of readers is insane to me!  
> I started writing on Wattpad so, I'm not used to hundreds of reads. I usually get like, two reads and give up on the story.  
> Thank you so much! I really appreciate the amount of support and how open this community seems. <3 :^)

**Myers House**

**November 1, 1979**

After [Y/N]'s session of releasing their negative emotions, they take their deep breaths in order to calm themselves. Grabbing a hold of their towel, they stand up. 'How long will it be until he comes back?' [Y/N] thought. They walk to the small wall closet and open it. They are greeted to a few t shirts and old children's clothes.

[Y/N] put on one of the shirts, assuming it was Michael's. The shirt seemed to swallow [Y/N] as it fell to around upper to mid thigh.  They put on last night's underwear as well. Now, how to escape? [Y/N] tried the door first. The knobs inability to completely turn made it obvious. Locked. "Michael?" they call out, banging the door.  They receive no answer. [Y/N] then walks to the window.  In a desperate attempt to push the window up, the wood had swollen, preventing an exit. [Y/N] chokes another sob out. 'There's no way I'm getting out.' they thought. [Y/N] sits on the small bed allowing the tears to roll down their face.

After a few hours, Michael walks in. His heavy foot steps cause [Y/N] to look up. Michael was holding a folded up piece of paper. "Can I please go home? I'm cold, tired, I miss my friends, family. Someone will report me as missing." [Y/N]'s voice was low and full of sorrow, their cheeks stained with salty tears. Michael looked down at them, towering over them, he opened the folded sheet of paper with a school portrait of [Y/N] on it. The paper read:

**MISSING**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PERSON?**

**[Y/N] [L/N]**

**LAST SEEN ON OCTOBER 31**

**Description: Date of Birth: [y/d/o/b], Early-to-mid twenties, [y/h/c], [y/h].**

**If you find [Y/N], please contact authorities.**

"No. No. Is this some kind of joke?" [Y/N] said, tears welling in their eyes. Michael just stared, watching the smaller form break down and sob. Michael and [Y/N]'s sobs were the only things making any sound in the room. Michael's heavy steps then drowned out the quieter sounds followed by a door slamming. [Y/N] looked up realizing their loneliness. [Y/N] wipes their nose, seeing their fake-happy school portrait on the floor. 

[Y/N] stands up and walks to the door. With a sigh, they open it. The hinges made a quiet squeak, as if the door was protesting their exit. They walk down the hallway, trying to avoid the creaking of the floor boards. The house groaned as the wind hit against it, each of [Y/N]'s heavy breath seemed to hit the house as well. There was another half-opened door at the end of the hallway. [Y/N] approached it and peered in. They saw a figure hunched over. 

The figure, they assumed was Michael, had blonde medium length hair. The hair covered Michael's face. 'If kicking screaming doesn't work, being sweet will.' [Y/N] thought. "Michael?" they call out.

Michael looks up and quickly grabbed his mask. From what [Y/N] could tell, he had blue eyes, a light stubble, and a strong jawline. He gave a look as if he said, 'How'd you get out?'. "Do we have anything to eat?" [Y/N] asks, "If we don't I could go out and -".

It seemed almost as if Michael appears fom nowhere to grab [Y/N]'s small wrist in protest. "Michael, I need to eat." [Y/N] say. They realize how childish Michael's actions were, on top of that he was much more attractive than you'd think.

Stockholm syndrome can be a bitch.

Michael gives a hard stare. [Y/N] could now find his eyes in the deep shadows of the mask. The two stare for what seems like hours, [Y/N] gently chewing at their lip. After a minute, [Y/N] looks away. Michael's gaze felt a little harsher.

Michael then proceeds to pull [Y/N] downstairs into the kitchen.

**Myers house**

**November 2, 1979**

**2:34 PM**

Michael and [Y/N] ingored each other for the day. [Y/N] was wondering what Michael's real face looked like.

[Y/N] walks into the downstairs area. They were greeted by the bleached mask. "Hey Michael," [Y/N] calls out, looking up to Michael. Michael stare back at them. [Y/N] slowly reaches for his mask only to be intercepted by Michael. 

"Come on, please?" they beg. 

Michael shakes his head.

"I'll give you a kiss" [Y/N] giggles.

Michael doesn't budge.

"I won't try to leave." they lie.

Michael continues to refuse.

"Fine." [Y/N] says, turning to stomp away from Michael. [Y/N] is pulled back by th wrist, they gasp in fear. They're turned toward Michael, he pulls his mask off. Michael then slammed lips to [Y/N]'s. His lips were rough and the kiss is full of inexperience. 

It seemed as if [Y/N] had Michael at "I'll give you a kiss".   

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. I've been busy. I'm planning some headcannons fo Valentines. woop woop!


	3. Missing Someone is Worse When You're Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is short.. smut will come in the next chapter ;^)

**Myers House**

**November 8, 1979**

It's official. To authorities, due to a lack of body, [Y/N] is dead. The slight problem is, they're looking out the window of their supposed murderer. The street was nearly empty, only every so often another car would drive by. [Y/N]'s hope flickered out by this point, they're sure they'll never get out. On the bright side, if they do escape they could describe Micheal's face to authorities. The kiss from a week or two ago was now in the past. Never spoken of again. [Y/N] could only remember a few things, rather than his entire face. They seemed to imagine what his finer details may have looked like. The only things they could remember were the flashes of his slightly overgrown blonde hair and blue eyes. The sudden surprise of affection that day was quickly forgotten, clearly the act wasn't of love. It seemed more out of greed or a sudden rush of need. [Y/N] their lip, remembering Micheal's chapped lips against theirs. Knowing the soon coming holidays would be miserable to [Y/N]'s family, they wondered what it would be like. Would their family try to lighten the mood as if they were there, or would no one show up to the dinner table? Would they bury an empty casket and call it a funeral? [Y/N] could only sleep to pass the time and eat the small dead animals Micheal found. 

[Y/N]'s thoughts were broken by a long creaking sound. They turned to see the tall masked man, "Well I'm probably dead by now. You got what you should've wanted." . Micheal responded with silence and a dead stare. He stood there looking at the smaller figure. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Jesus Micheal, what do you want? You do this literally every other day. It's fucking creepy." [Y/N] said, clearly sick of the situation. "Do you ever realize how much pain you must cause? Or if you should get a new 'hobby'? Because, you ruin people Micheal. Micheal, I'm sure you're ruined in your own way too. Please, let me help you at least -" Micheal steps to them causing interruption. He looks down upon the smaller person.

And that's when they realized. Micheal was  _angry,_ no not angry, he was  _furious._ Micheal was painted an evil and heartless monster, all because he didn't receive the proper help. Dr. Loomis made it worse by writing a book about it. Micheal may not entirely be a monster, but he was misunderstood. He had a right to be angry, so let him.

[Y/N] placed a hand on Micheal's bleached vinyl cheek. "You're angry, aren't you?" they asked. "You're still human. You still have feelings. You deserve to feel. You've been used for far too long." [Y/N] adds. [Y/N] slowly pushes the mask up, only revealing Micheal's lips. Micheal's breath hitched. [Y/N] stands up with their back straightened out as they press against Micheal's lips. The kiss was deeper this time. Micheal pulled [Y/N] close as he slid is tongue past their soft lips.

The kiss had a tint of feeling in it. Micheal let go of [Y/N]'s small wrist and laid his hand on their lower back. [Y/N] placed their now free hand on Micheal's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It nearly matched the speed of their own. [Y/N] could hear pounding in the back of their head, ears growing hot. Micheal pulled back and licked his lips. [Y/N] looked up at him and bit their lip.

"What now?" Micheal seemed to ask by the look in his eye. After a minute of silence, there was a large thump. Micheal pushed [Y/N] against the wall, his hands firmly against their throat. He began to squeeze.

"M-Micheal..." [Y/N] choked out, their face seemed to turn purple. Micheal tilted his head, reminded by the cartoon he'd watch as a kid. Suddenly, as [Y/N] was about to choke out their last breath, Micheal let go. [Y/N] fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Micheal walked out of the room and slammed the door. His breath was heavy as he grew frustrated. Why couldn't he kill [Y/N]? He was looking for Lorie and got distracted. Micheal stalked [Y/N], fantasized how he'd kill them, watched them sleep, and yet he couldn't do it. By now, the sun was set and the moon has come out. Micheal needed to vent. Micheal headed down the hall and stomped down the stairs.

Micheal exits his home and breathes in the autumn air. He begins to walk down the empty street, leafs crunch under his heavy work boots. After walking for a few minutes, he finds a quiet house with the lights out. Micheal steps onto the owners neatly trimmed yard, then makes his way to the backyard. Micheal pushes past the drying laundry as it softly waves in the wind. He lightens his footsteps as he walks up the steps leading to the back entrance of the house. 

'Click!'

The door opened with a soft creak. Micheal steps into a moderately clean kitchen, a dinner for one discarded on the counter. He quietly closes the door behind him, like if he wanted to preserve the warmth. Micheal looks around, only to spot a wooden block that held knives in place. How thoughtful. Micheal pulls the largest one out of the block and looks at his reflection. He is satisfied. Micheal then walks down a small hall that is decorated in pictures, the faint sound of a television is heard. Micheal steps into the living room. He walks behind a recliner, the man sleeping laying back. 

Micheal lays his cold hand over the victims mouth. The man's eyes shot open, his screams are muffled. Micheal lodges the knife into his chest. A squish and scream came from the man. Gore splatters onto the television and Micheal's hand. Micheal raises the knife again and plunges it down. More of the crimson liquid splatters. An eruption of laughter comes from the television. Soon, Micheal grows a pattern.

Stab.

Squish.

Stab.

Squish.

More laughter came from the television. By the time Micheal was done, the body was stiff and cold. Micheal pulls the knife from the man's chest and exits the house.

Micheal approaches the back of his own house. His house was drowned in flashes of blue and red lights. He sees [Y/N] walk out and get into the police car. Micheal turns around to head to the wooded area. His blood begins to boil. 

They've escaped.

 

**[Y/N]'s Apartment**

**November 9, 1979**

**10:17 AM**

"Thank you, [Mr/Ms/Mx] [L/N]." the officer says, standing in doorway of [Y/N]'s apartment. "Of course, sorry I couldn't fully describe Micheal or tell you where he went." they reply. "It's not a problem. Please alert us if there's anything suspicious." the officer smiles as he begins to walk to his car. [Y/N] closes the door. "Finally, alone and at home.". [Y/N] suddenly remembers, alone. They weren't alone when they kissed Micheal. Inbetween their legs grow hot and their heart pounds against their rib cage. [Y/N] pushes the sudden need for Micheal's kiss away. 'He's a serial killer, no way!' they thought.

Micheal breathes heavily as he watches the young officer leave.

_'They're not getting away that easy.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought being locked up forever was gonna get boring soooo here's something more interesting ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I hope that this is okay.  
> I usually don't write reader inserts so


End file.
